My kind of dog!
by Death Angel's Shadow
Summary: Ryou bought a dog, but Bakura doesn't like it. But then Ryou finds out something special about this dog, and Ryou likes it. Please review, this is my second Yugioh Fic, be nice! Chappie 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Death Angel' Shadow: Hope ya enjoy it, my second Yugioh Fan fic Smiles

Kaiba King: ENJOY!

Death Angel's Shadow:...

_Words like this mean that someone is talking in there mind_

* * *

Chapter One: The mind reader

It was a wonderful day at Ryou's house. The birds were singing happily and

the squirrels were chattering.All was quiet and peaceful... ..until...

"RYOU! GET OVER

HERE NOW!" Roared Bakura. Ryou sighed,_ I wonder whats wrong now_

he thought. Ryou put down his book he was reading and walked to their

room (He and Bakura shared a room). Ryou walked into the room (and boy was

it a mess!). "Look what th-this animal did to the room!" yelled Bakura

(Ryou was on one side of the room while Bakura shared the otherside). Ryou glanced

around the room and in the corner was a black with white spotted husky dog, whimpering.

"Ryou! Look what this lame animal did!" Yelled Bakura, "Get it out or I'm sending it

to the shadow realem!". "Bakura, its a dog and his name is Shadow"

Ryou corrected Bakura. "I don't care what it is or about its name" Bakura hissed,

"JUST GET IT OUT NOW!" he ordered. With a sigh, Ryou grabbed Shadow by the

collar and took him into the living room. "Shadow, you should know not to go into the

bedroom without my permission" Ryou calmly said. "Bakura is just... well he...

lets just say he isn't very happy today". _Not that I would blame ya, Shadow_

The dog nodded as if it understood and could read Ryou's mind. Then

Ryou thought of something. _What if Shadow could read my mind, that would be_

_awsome, we could pull pranks on Bakura. But that is what I can do_ said a voice.

* * *

Death Angel's Shadow: I'm getting tired of typing my name, so I'm going to type DAS, for short.

Kaiba King: Yeah, I'll type KK, for short.

DAS: Chappie two will be up soon.

KK: And we will have2 special guests.

DAS: You might not think their special, but we do!

KK: Please Review, we need at least 5 reviews


	2. The Pranks Begin

DAS: Hi everybody! We didn't really need 5 reviews to start chappie 2, I just couldn't keep it to myself much longer...

KK: Hey our special guest are here!

DAS: Give it up for Ryou and Kaiba!

KK: YAAAAAAY!

Ryou:Hello...

Kaiba:Hmph...

DAS:Looks like someone is in a grumpy mood!

KK: Isn't he always...

Kaiba: Am not... By the way whats KK stand for?

KK: Kaiba King!

Kaiba: I had to ask...

Ryou: Well heres the rest of the story.

DAS: Hey thats my line... oh well, I can't stay mad at you! hugs Ryou

KK: Yeah! hugs Kaiba

DAS: anyway, back to the story.

* * *

Chapter Two: The pranks begin

Ryou was stunned. He didn't know who said that. Ryou looked around the

room, but no one was there except...

He stared at Shadow. "Shadow was that you?" The dog nodded. _But I can_

_only talk to you in your mind_ Shadow thought. (when I say 'thought' that means

he tells that to Ryou in his mind or visa versa) _I can't believe this, just wait til I tell-_

Ryou's thought was cut off._ You can't tell anyone about this, or else I can't talk to_

_you anymore_ thought Shadow. _But why, Shadow? I don't know, you just can't for_

_some reason _thought Shadow. _Ok, I won't but shadow... Yes what Ryou? Can we like_

_pull pranks? _thought Ryou. _I don't see why not. _thought Shadow. Ryou grinned. He knew the

first the first person to prank. Ryou walked into his room. "Bakura, where do you keep your

torture tools?" Ryou asked. "Why should I tell you!" snapped Bakura.

"Because" said Ryou

"Because, why?" asked Bakura

"Just because" said Ryou

"Why, have you finally gone to the dark side?" Bakura joked.

"...You could say that" Said Ryou. (Death Angel's Shadow: Sorry to all Ryou fans)

Bakura was shocked. "Are you serious?" asked Bakura.

"Yep" said Ryou and with that grinned evilly.

Bakura was a little scared at this. He never saw Ryou like this before.

"Ryou, are you ok?" he asked

"Never better!" Shouted Ryou and laughed evilly. (Death Angel's Shadow: I've created a monster! MWAHAHAHA!)

"Are you sure? I mean I can take you to a doctor or-" Bakura was cut off.

"I'M FINE YOU BAKA!" yelled Ryou.

Shadow walked into the room. Bakura then saw Shadow.

"This has something to do with you, you dog!" Yelled Bakura

Shadow just smiled.

"Bakura, how many times do I have to repeat myself? WHERE ARE YOUR TORTURE TOOLS! roared Ryou.

Bakura thought for a moment. _Ryou needs help, he has never acted this way, maybe I should go get Yugi_

_and the Pharoah... ACK! What am I thinking! I must be nuts! But its the only way. But I have to distract Ryou._

"BAKURA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" shouted Ryou

"Yes"

"Then where are the torture tools?"

Then Bakura thought of something.

"They are in the closet" Bakura sweetly said.

"They better be!" said Ryou

Ryou walked into the closet.

"I don't see them anywhere!" yelled Ryou

"Thats because their not in there" said Bakura

"WHA-" Ryou was about to say but then Bakura slamed the closet shut and locked the door.

"YOU BAKA! UNLOCK THIS DOOR, NOW!" yelled Ryou

"No can do, your staying there for a while" said Bakura.

"BAKURA!" Ryou roared.

_Now that he is in there, I can get the stupid pharoah andYugi._ He thought.

MEANWHILE AT YUGI'S HOUSE...

"HA! I'm going to win this time" said Yami

"No, I'm closer to the finish line than you!" said Yugi

They were playing ATV 2 on the gamecube (Death Angel's Shadow: Love dat game) and

well... Yugi kept winning.

"I WIN AGAIN!" yelled Yugi

"How come I keep losing?" said Yami

"Because my guy is a pro while yours is a rookie" said Yugi

"Oh, I guess I'll just pick another guy, then" said Yami.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Yugi. "You just keep practicing".

"Will do" said Yami.

Yugi went to the door. He opened it and there stood a figure in the doorway.

"Where is the Pharoah at?" the figure asked.

* * *

DAS: Well, how ja like it?

KK: Review, please!

Kaiba: Yeah, before they hug us to death!

KK: lets go of Kaiba

DAS: lets go of Ryou

Ryou: We need at least 4 reviews this time!

DAS:Unless I decide to put up the 3rd chappie anyway.


	3. A Crowbar?

DAS: Hey everyone! Chappie 3 is up and I hope ya like it.

KK:Yeah, hope ya all like it!

DAS:Stop repeating what I say

KK:Stop repeating what I say

DAS:STOP IT!

KK:STOP IT!

Kaiba:Both of you stop it

Ryou:Yeah, your acting like a bunch of preschoolers

DAS:Stay out of this!

KK:Stay out of this!

Kaiba:No...

DAS: Hey, Kaiba...Want to play shadow with KK?evil grin

Kaiba:Whats that?

KK:Whats that?

Kaiba:NOOOOOOOOO!

KK:NOOOOOOOO!

DAS:Thats what Shadow is.

Kaiba:I hate you...

KK:I hate you...

DAS:Ryou, disclaimer if you would.

Ryou:DAS and KK don't own Yugioh, but they wish they did.

* * *

Chapter 3 A Crowbar?

Yugi's POV...

_I was playing video games with Yami and I kept winning, when there was a knock on the door._

"I'll get Yami, you just keep practicing" _I said._

"Will do"_ said Yami._

_I got up off the couch, walked down the stairs _(They were in Yugi's room)_ and went to the door._

_When I opened the door I was shocked to see Bakura standing there._

Normal POV...

"Where is the Pharaoh?" asked Bakura.

"Yugi, who's at the door?" yelled Yami from upstairs.

"Its Bakura, and he wants you" Yugi replied.

"Oh?" yelled Yami.

Just then, Bakura pushed Yugi aside and went up the stairs to Yugi's room.

"So much for a hello" said Yugi as he closed the door and followed Bakura.

In Yugi's Room...

"Yes, Tomb Robber, what is it?" asked Yami

_Ack! I can't belive I'm going to say this. I'll just rinse my mouth out with what Ryou calls mouthwash later _thought Bakura.

"Pharaoh, I need your...uh...help..." Bakura said.

"Whats this? The Tomb Robber needs help? I thought you ALWAYS have everything undercontrol" said Yami sarcasticly.

"Don't test me, Pharaoh" muttered Bakura.

"So, what do you need help with, Bakura?" asked Yugi.

Bakura told them what happened to Ryou, about him going all evil and how Bakura locked him up in the closet, and about Ryou's dog, Shadow and how Shadow might have something to do with this.

"So now what Yami?" asked Yugi.

"First we should go over there and see Ryou, to see if Bakura is right or not and see this dog Shadow" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Well!" said the impatient Tomb Robber.

"We'll go over there and see Ryou and the dog, Shadow" said Yugi.

"Fine, thats fine. Now lets go" said Bakura as he ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait for us!" yelled Yugi as he and Yami ran out the door.

At Ryou and Bakura's house...

_Hey Ryou, how are you going to get out of the closet? _thought Shadow

_I don't know..._ Ryou trailed off.

The closet was small and hard to walk in.

Ryou felt around the closet for something, when his hands touch something hard.

"Hmm...I didn't know Bakura had a crowbar in here" Ryou thought aloud.

_Maybe you could pry the door open _thought Shadow.

_Yeah, and it could look like I'm evil by damaging the door _thought Ryou.

_Fine by me_ thought Shadow.

Ryou put the crowbar in place and started pushing on it.

15 minutes later...

Bakura, Yugi, and Yami made it to the house.

"Ok Bakura, take us to Ryou" ordered Yami.

"You don't tell me what to do, Pharaoh" snapped Bakura.

Bakura lead them to his (and Ryou's) room.

When they got there, they gasped in shock.

The door was smashed near the knob and full of deep marks, also some of the door was torn off.

"What happen?" asked Yugi in shock.

"I left Ryou in the closet and-"

"You left him in the closet?" yelled Yami "Ryou could have died!"

"Let me finish Pharaoh!...Like I was saying, I left him in the closet and he must have found my...CROWBAR! Thats how he got

out, I have to admit, he's pretty good at-" Bakura was cut off by Yugi's and Yami's glares.

"We better go find Ryou and Shadow" said Yugi.

"Yeah, and we'd better hurry before they do anything else like this" said Yami.

"Fine...lets go find him" said Bakura and with that, ran out the door to look for Ryou and Shadow.

* * *

DAS:Hope ya liked it!

Ryou:Hope ya liked it!

DAS:NOOOO! NOT YOU TOO!

Ryou:NOOOO! NOT YOU TOO!

Kaiba: If I have to suffer, so do YOU!

KK:If I have to suffer, so do YOU!

DAS:Just review everyone...

Ryou:Just review everyone...


End file.
